Inconsistencies (Season 1)
Due to the episodic nature of ''Life is Strange'', there are several inconsistencies throughout the game. The following page lists all inconsistencies, sorted by the episode they appear in. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Rachel's Future Rachel wanted to become a model. However, despite being a pretty girl, it is evident from her Missing Person posters that Rachel is 5'5 ft (165 cm) tall, which is too short for the modeling industry. Most successful female models are usually around 5'8 ft to 5'10 ft, which is just the average height for the industry. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Nathan's Age Despite the fact that Max mentions Nathan is 19 in her journal entry about him, his school file states that he was born on August 29, 1995, making him 18 years old. This could be explained by Max simply being misinformed, as she did not know Nathan well beforehand. Character Note Nathan.jpg Academy Record Nathan.jpg Victoria's Age Victoria's birthday is listed as August 14, 1995 on her Blackwell Student Record, while her social media page says that it's November 14, 1995. Victoria's social media page.jpg Academy Record Victoria.jpg Rachel's Age Rachel's Missing Person Posters state that Rachel was 19, while her Blackwell Student Record originally stated that she was 18, born July 22, 1995. However, this contradiction was corrected with a patch update on January 19, 2016, which changed her year of birth to 1994. rachel-studentfile-old.png|Original Student file rachel-studentfile.png|Updated Student file Warren's Age Warren's age is listed as 16 on his Blackwell Student Record, but the high school is specifically for seniors. The records are known to be unreliable, but there is a possibility that he has advanced a few grades due to his academic abilities. On the other hand, Chloe, for example, attended Blackwell three years ago, when she was still 16 years old, and many other students are known to attend Blackwell for a longer time period than one year. It also seems contradictory that Max writes in her journal that Warren is "her age", since they are two years apart by age. Rachel's Sign In a note to Frank, found in Frank's RV, Rachel refers to herself as a Leo; presumably the star sign. However, her date of birth would classify her as a Cancer-Leo cusp, and not a true Leo. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Nathan's Father Although we know that Nathan's father is named "Sean" on his Blackwell Academy report, other names seem to be listed. Sean Prescott's signature on Nathan's Best Son Certificate doesn't equal that on his School Report. Academy Record Nathan.jpg Nathan best son diploma.png Episode Five - "Polarized" Frank's Tattoo Though Frank never had a scar tattoo on his throat throughout the series, he clearly has one in the ending of episode 1 and Sacrifice Chloe ending while watching Chloe's funeral. Although it is possible he could have applied and removed a removable tattoo sticker, there's also a photo of Frank and Rachel Max can find in his RV in episode three, which clearly shows him with that tattoo again. This is very contradicting, but probably a design mistake. Neonvault In the first episode, the photo editing software in Jefferson's class has a name NEONVAU. During Max's nightmare in episode five, however, it is changed to NEONVAULT. It is unknown whether this is an inconsistency or a manifestation of Max's fears related to the Dark Room. artclass-neonvau.png|Episode 1 NEONVAULT Computer Max Nightmare.png|Episode 5 Category:Special Content